


By God's Good Grace

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of season 2.  Sam's found in the farmhouse and Andy runs after she does what she thinks is the right thing to save Sam's career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam walked out of the farmhouse bruised and battered but he had never felt more relief than he did when he laid eyes on her.  The entire time Brennan was torturing him all he could think about was whether or not she was ok.  He could see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes when he came down the steps.  He was too relieved to speak so he followed Oliver to a cruiser and rode to the hospital with him.

Oliver had been scared they were going to be too late.  "You ok brother?"

Sam kept his eyes closed and his head against the cool window as they drove.  "Sure.  Hurts like hell but the alternative is worse, yeah?"

His best friend shook his head and chuckled.  "You're a lucky bastard."

Sam let out a long heavy breath.  "Yeah.  I know.  Thanks buddy."

Oliver felt like slapping him in the back of the head.  "Thank the rookies.  Epstein, Peck,  _McNally."_   He chanced a glance at this best friend.  "Especially McNally, she busted her ass trying to find you."

Andy was back at the station waiting to incur the wrath of Frank.  Luke stopped in front of her.  "I can't believe you were sleeping with Swarek.  Of course after the blackout I shouldn't be surprised."

She couldn't believe the nerve of him.  "You don't get to do this Luke.  You don't get to be angry about me and Sam.  You slept with Jo while we were together and tried to lie about it.  You let me think _her_ engagement ring was for me.  So you definitely don’t get to say anything."

Frank stepped out of his office and called for her.  "Have a seat Andy."

She nodded and sat down.  "Look sir, I know I screwed up and I embarrassed you, the whole division.  I can't ever express how sorry I am for that."

Frank admired Andy.  Her father had been great up until her mom had walked out on them causing him to find solace in the bottom of a bottle.  Because of his love for the bottle he was forced into retirement.  Frank knew one of the reasons she pushed herself so hard was to try to clean up the McNally name.  "Andy, I don't even know where to start."  He sighed and sat down at his desk.  "You are one of the most promising rookies I have ever seen.  But what you did, what you  _and_  Sam did was incredibly stupid.  We're lucky we got him back in one piece."

She had never felt such relief as when she heard Oliver say they found Sam and then when he came out.  He was battered and bruised but alive.  "I know sir and I will take whatever punishment is coming as long as you spare Sam."

Frank probably shouldn't have been surprised but he was a little.  "Andy, it's not that easy. Sam's going to have to...I can't...I can't save him.  There's nothing I can do."

She took a deep breath and stood up.  "Yes there is sir."  She pulled out her badge and lay it on his desk.  "If I'm not a factor anymore then he can be spared."

He shook his head.  "It's not that easy Andy."

She shifted back and forth.  "It is sir.  I'll do whatever it takes to save him."  She stopped and turned to him.  "It's my fault.  I went back into the Alpine when I should've left.  I knew what would happen and..."  She stood up straighter, chin up.  "It was stupid but I'd do it again sir and I'd do anything for him."

He knew the brass would take the resignation of a rookie over suspending one of their best senior officers.  "Don't do this Andy."

She had a lot of respect for him but she could see he knew it was true.  "Frank, you know it's the best resolution to this mess.  I'm sorry I let you down."  She walked out and to the locker rooms.

Even though Sam was rushed back to a room it took forever to see a doctor.  X-rays were finally taken and now he was just waiting, waiting and thinking about  _her._ He replayed every moment they were together and it was worth everything he was put through to finally have her.  When he got out of there he was going to go see her, to tell her how he felt.

Andy was thankful that everyone was so busy.  She changed into her street clothes and packed up her things.  She sat down with her notepad.

**_Sam,_ **

**_I don't regret what happened with us but I do regret you getting hurt.  I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am.  Thank you for taking a chance on me, on us.  I hope one day you can forgive me._ **

**_Always,_ **

**_Andy_ **

She grabbed her bags and walked out.  She knocked on the door to the Men's locker room and when no one answered she went in, easily finding his locker and slipped the note in it.  On her way out she ran into Traci and told her what happened.

Traci hugged her tight.  "You're crazy."

Andy half smiled.  "It's the only way Trac."

She shook her head.  "No.  There are other alternatives."

"None that keep Sam out of trouble."  She shrugged.  "What's one rookie over a ten year veteran?"

Traci couldn't believe she was doing this for him.  "Sam's not going to be happy."

Her voice cracked and her eyes misted.  "You didn't see him Trac."  She shook her head.  "He hates me."  Traci tried to convince her otherwise but she wouldn't listen.  "I gotta go."

They hugged again.  "I'll come by after we're done here."

She smiled and shook her head.  "I won't be there."  She sighed.  "I think I need to get out of town for a little bit.  You know, to clear my head."

She kind of understood.  "Call me when you get where ever you're going."  Andy turned to leave.  "What are you going to tell Swarek?"

She looked back with a pained smile.  "Already taken care of."  With that she was gone.

The doctor had kept Sam a lot longer than he expected because of his lungs.  Oliver stayed with him and almost 9 hours later they walked into the barn.  "Thanks for the ride buddy.  I'm gonna grab a shower and head home after I talk to Frank."

Oliver nodded and hugged him.  "Always got your back brother."

He stood for a moment debating on which to do first; hot shower or get his ass chewing over with.  He took a brief look around to see if she was still there but he didn't see her.  His UC phone had been destroyed by Brennan and his own phone was at his place.  A hot shower won over so he walked into the locker room and sighed with relief that it was empty.  When he opened his locker he saw her notepad.  He opened it and flipped through it finding her note.

Frank wasn't surprised when Sam came walking in.  "What happened?"

He saw the note.  "Sammy, she..."

He practically growled.  "You suspended her."  Not a question and he was surprised by Frank's head shake.  "What then?"  He nodded to his desk and Sam immediately saw the offending object.  "You took her badge?"  He asked in disbelief.

Frank shook his head.  "No.  I was going to suspend both of you but she gave up her badge to save a blemish on your record."  He sighed.  "She insisted she take all the blame for this."

Sam fell into one the chairs.  "Jesus.  And you  _let_  her?"

He chuckled. "Sammy, of  _all_  people, _you_ should know that no one  _let's_  McNally do anything."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "Just like that?  She’s gone?"

Frank got up and walked around to lean against his desk in front of him.  "Sammy, she risked it all to find you.  Her gut told her something was wrong and she rallied all of the rookies to help her  _before_  we even knew what was really going on.  Jerry had to carry her out of your cover apartment.  Hell!  I thought she was going to kill Boyd."

Sam smiled briefly with a little with pride.  "So you're just going to let her do this?  Let her quit?"

He shook his head.  "She's one of the most promising rookies I've seen in years.  But she screwed up.   _You_  screwed up.  Sammy you're going to have mandatory time off anyway."  He shrugged.  "I don't know.  Maybe you should..."  He couldn't condone their relationship before but clearly there was something big between him and Andy.  Something he'd never seen on Sam before.

He looked up at his best friend.  "I umm...I think I'm going to take some personal time too."  He walked to the door.  "I'll call you."  When he walked back to the locker rooms he found Nash standing outside.  "Traci?"

He didn't like the look on her face.  "Sam."  Her voice was strained as tears rolled down her cheeks.  "She..."

He took her by the arm and led her into the locker room.  "What?"  He could tell it wasn't good.  "What's going on?"

She shook her head.  "She's gone."

He felt like she'd slapped him.  "What do you mean  _gone_?"

She shuddered.  "She left Sam.  She left because she...she thinks..."  She began to cry.

Nash crying was a new thing for him.  "She thinks  _what_?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes.  "She thinks you hate her.  She gave up her badge because she lo..."  She stopped talking when she realized she was giving up Andy's secret.

His heart thundered at the thought of her finishing that sentence.  "She  _what_  Nash?"  Traci shook her head.  "Please!  She what?"

Traci took a deep breath and said.  "She loves you Sam.  She gave it all up because she couldn't stand the idea of you losing what you love because of her."

His heart seized up.  When Noelle had suggested he was in love Andy's first day back after she shot the pedophile he shook it off.  It couldn't be love.  _Sam Swarek didn't do love._   He was a bad ass undercover cop.  He lived for the thrill of the next big case.

He shook his head in disbelief.   _"She loves me?"_   Traci nodded. "She...She never said..."

Traci smiled small.  "It's Andy.  She doesn't trust easily.  But she trusted,  _trusts_  you with everything Sam."

He couldn't believe it.  "No."  He shook his head.  "No. She was going to marry Callaghan."

Traci punched him lightly.  "For someone that reads people for a living you sure suck at reading her.  She was doing it because she knew she couldn't have you."

He shook his head. "But...she...she's wrong."

She smiled.  "Sam, you have to tell her before she really disappears.  You know she runs when she thinks she has nothing to stay for."

She was right; Andy kept a figurative pair of running shoes handy just in case.  He'd seen her break them out the night of the blackout.  Screw the shower; he had to go get the woman he loved.  "I gotta go."

Traci was a little more panicked now.  "Where?  She didn't go home."

He grabbed the bag of clothes that he kept in his locker.  "I don't know.  I have no idea but I know where to start."  He left Traci in the locker room and hailed a cab.  He would need his phone and truck and possibly more clothes.  As he packed he debated on what to do first.  She had a nine hour head start.  He took a quick shower and changed out of his blood stained clothes.

The only option that made sense was to go to Tommy and that's where he found himself thirty minutes later.  He heard Tommy grumble something like.  _"This better be good."_  He looked more than a little surprised to see Sam.  "Swarek?  What uhh...what are you doing here?"

He could tell Tommy was hung over.  He may not even remember seeing Andy.  "Is Mc...Andy...is Andy here sir?"

Tommy scrunched up his face in confusion and looked over his shoulder before saying.  "No. Why would she be?  And why do you look like you got your ass kicked?"

Sam sighed; Tommy had been his biggest hope.  "There was a problem at work and because I did get my ass kicked."

He stepped back and motioned for Sam to come in.  "This sounds like we're going to need coffee.  Come on."  Sam followed him into the kitchen and watched as he started the coffee.  "Explain."

He fell into a chair and sighed, trying to think of where he should even start.  "I've been under for a few months."

Tommy nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.  "Andy told me you were back at it."  He eyed him carefully and waggled his finger around.  "That have anything to do with it?"  Sam nodded.  "And my daughter?"

Sam cast his eyes to the floor.  "She's not hurt.  Physically anyway."  When he looked back up he saw a small smile.  "You know don't you?"

He passed Sam his coffee and joined him at the table.  "I may be a drunk Sammy but I'm still a copper."  Sam nodded.  "What happened?"

He wasn't completely comfortable telling Tommy but he did anyway.  "She got selected for the Rookie Scavenger Hunt and we ran into each other."  He shook his head, thinking about that night.  "I did my best to keep her out of it Tommy.  I really did but you know how she is."  Tommy chuckled and nodded.  "Anyway, she left with Nash.  I thought that was it and then she came back.  Wanted to...well anyway, I tried to get her to leave again and she did.  But my mark could see there was something between us, something about her and sent me after her.  I took her back to my cover apartment, tried to send her home again but she wouldn't go."  He smiled a little.  "Not that I really wanted her to go but I  _needed_  her to.  I needed her to be safe until I could get out of the job.  Tommy, I tried.  I really did but I got made.  Brennan didn't touch her though."  He sighed again.  "She gave up her badge for me."

He had never been more proud of his little girl than he was in that moment.  "She loves you."

He still couldn't believe it.  "I didn't know."  He shook his head.  "I swear."

Tommy laughed and shook his head.  "I've always liked and respected you Swarek.  You made the most of the crappy hand you were dealt as a kid.  How could you  _not_  know how she felt though?"

He shrugged.  "She never said anything.  I mean, there was the night she came to see me when she killed the pedophile but I just thought it was...grief.  That she needed someone and Callaghan wasn't there."

Tommy smacked him in the back of the head.  "You are ten times the man and twenty times the cop that little shit will ever be.  She picked him not because she loved him but because she loves you.  She was never going to ask you to pick her over UC and she knew with Callaghan she could accept being second."

His head felt like it was going to explode.  All these months she had held back because of him.  Because she thought when it came time he would pick UC over her and he did.  She had been giving him all the signs but he had been to blind or foolish or  _something_  to believe that  _she_  would want  _him._

He finally looked at her father.  "Where would she go?"

This was one thing he could actually help with.  "When she was kid, after her mom left, I would take her camping.  She'd go there."  He smiled. "She'd go to Temagami, to Blue Sky."  Sam nodded and headed for the door.  "Sam!"  He stopped and turned back.  "Just make sure you really want this with her before you go after her.  She can't handle anymore disappointment."

He nodded and then left.  He would do his best to never disappoint her.  He fueled up his truck and settled in for the four and a half hour drive.  He was convincing enough to get Andy's cabin location and he pulled up five minutes later.  She had a waterside site and he had to admit it was beautiful.

Andy was sitting on the steps lost in her music and didn't even know she had company until she saw his feet, those familiar boots.  She closed her eyes and shook her head.  There was no way that  _he_  would be there.  One of the ear buds was gently pulled out of her ear.  "Andy?"

Her eyes immediately watered up.  "It's not real."  She shook her head.

He squatted in front of her.  "It's very real McNally."  The look of disbelief made him smile a little.

She reached out and touched his cheek.  "Sam."  He closed his eyes briefly.  "Why are you here?"

He smiled and took her hand.  "I came for you."  He kissed her hand. "Why did you leave?  Hell!  Why did you give up your badge?"

She pulled her hand out of his.  "It doesn't matter.  It's for the best."

He took her hand back.  "I don't agree.  Frank says you did it for me.  Why?"

She couldn't tell him the truth.  "Because it was the right thing to do.  You have a career worth saving.  I'm only two years on the job.  I couldn't let you lose what you love because of me."

He caressed her cheek and smiled.  "What about you?"

A look of confusion crossed her face.  "I can do something else Sam.  I doubt I would love it as much but..."

He shook his head.  "No.  I mean what about me losing you?  Do you really think I'd risk everything for a little fun?"  She shrugged.  "Andy, I'm not good with words but I would at least  _hope_  I have shown you how I feel.  Risking everything on the Brennan job was because  _you_  are more important to me than any of that.  More important than being a cop."  He saw the look of shock.  "I mean it.  I have waited two years to be with you and it wasn't because I just wanted a fling."

She knocked him over when she pounced on him, kissing him like crazy.  "Sam, I love you.  You don't have to say it back.  It's ok if you don't feel the same way but I do."

He flipped them over and stared into her eyes.  "Andy."  He swallowed hard.  These were three words he'd said to a small handful of women.  That small number actually being three; Sarah and two girlfriends.  "I umm..."

She had hoped he would say it back but it was clear that it was too soon for him.  "I meant it Sam.  It's ok."  She leaned in to kiss him and he pulled back.

He knew from the moment she busted that crappy lock that he could never live without her.  He only took the Brennan job because he thought he didn't have a chance.  "I love you too.  Have since the first day we met."

They lay there for a while kissing.  Andy pulled back.  "How'd you know where to find me?"

He chuckled as he rolled to his side and pulled her close.  "Your dad."

She smiled and curled in closer to him.  "Remind me to thank him."

He kissed the top of her head.  "Will do."

Back when they went to Sudbury Sam had told Andy he was a city boy and he wasn't kidding.  As much as she had wanted to rough it like she had when her dad used to take her camping there was entirely too much snow on the ground.  They finally headed inside.

Sam looked around.  "Uhh McNally, how are we going to stay warm?"

She giggled at his nervousness.  "Grab us some beers Swarek.  I told you, I've got this under control."

He quirked an eyebrow and walked to the fridge.  He was surprised to see how stocked it was.  "You plan on being here a while?"

He turned and watched as she started the fire.  "I didn't really have anything else going.  You know since..."

He walked back over and sat beside her on the floor.  "Andy."  She sat back and cuddled against him.  "Please reconsider."

She shook her head.  "I've made my decision Sam."  She cuddled back into him.  "Let's just enjoy the little time we have."

He smiled and pulled her in closer.  "You might get tired of me McNally."

Andy pulled back and looked at him.  "What do you mean?  Don't you have to go back tomorrow?"

He shook his head.  "No.  I'm out for a while.  After..."  He held up his injured hand.  "And I took some personal time."

She took his injured hand in hers.  "I'm so sorry Sam."  She ran her finger tips over his bruised face.  "It's all my fault."

He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and stopped her from moving.  "No.  It's Donovan Boyd's fault.  He gave me a boat that was seized in a raid and Brennan knew the owner.  It had nothing to do with us."  She looked surprised.  "And thank you."

Now she looked confused.  "I didn't do anything."

He pulled her over into his lap.  "From what I hear you saved my ass."  She looked surprised.  "Ollie told me."

She turned so she was straddling his lap.  "He picked me up a few blocks from your place and insisted that he give me a ride.  I was scared but I couldn't say no."  Sam cupped her face.  "He took me to the marina."  She shook her head.  "I knew something was wrong and when I got back to the station I started looking things up.  Then I told Frank what happened with us.  Jerry came and said that they'd lost contact with you."  His grip tightened on her.  "God!  Sam!  I was so scared.  I can't even imagine how you must have felt."

He wiped her tears away.  "My only concern was for you.  He came in asking about you.  I was so scared that he'd hurt you.  And then I saw you at the farm house."  He smiled and sighed.  "I can't tell you how relieved I was.  I'm sorry I didn't say anything.  I just didn't know what to say."

The tears were flowing down her cheeks as she said.  "I thought you hated me."

He smiled softly.  "Not a chance.  How could I?"

They were in an intense stare down.  "Because I thought it was my fault.  The way you looked at me when you walked out and then you didn't say anything.  I thought you were angry."  Her fingertips ran over all of his injuries.  "What did he do to you?"

He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head.  "You don't need to know that.  All that matters is that I  _will_  heal."

She could see him shutting down.  "Sam  _please._  You can talk to me."

He caressed her cheek, ran his thumb across her lips.  "I know but if I tell you then that's all you're going to see and I don't want that.  I don't want you to worry."

She barely whispered.  _"Too late."_

The last thing on the planet he wanted her to know was the hell Brennan had put him through but he trusted her.  "Ok."

He shifted her a little then he spent the next hour telling her what happened.  By the time he was finished she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was crying into his shoulder.  All he could do was hold her.  This was why he hadn't wanted to tell her.  They had nowhere to be and no schedule to keep so they sat there for a while just holding each other.

His growling stomach finally got them moving.  He did the best he could to help her in the kitchen with one hand.  The last few women he had dated were  _no strings attached_ situations so they’d definitely never met Sarah.  He wanted to take Andy more than he had ever wanted to take anyone.

He was watching her chop vegetables.  "I was thinking of going to St. Catharines for a few days."

She smiled remembering his sister lived there. "Sarah would love that I'm sure."

He nodded, he hadn't been there in a while.  "I want you to go with me."

She stopped in mid chop and looked up. "What?"

"I've been a cop for 11 years, doing UC for 7.  I've had close calls; been beaten up, been stabbed, even been shot but I've never been made.  Ever.  I don't want to wake up one day and realize no one knows me.  I want  _you_ to be the one that knows me."  He walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around her.

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck.  "I want to know you too and you to know me."

He flashed his dimples.  "I want to know you too sweetheart."  Andy giggled as he kissed her.  "Why are you laughing?"

She blushed a little.  "Just remembering the first day we worked together.  _Sweetheart you're not even my type."_ _She said in a voice Sam could only assume was supposed to be his._

He laughed.  "Yeah and what about you Ms.  _I don't date cops_?"

She brushed her nose across his.  "We were hopeless already."

He nodded as he kissed her softly.  "You had me when you tackled me and tried to kiss me."

She swatted his chest.  "I  _did not_ try to kiss you."

He smirked and caressed her cheek.  "But I saw you looking in the locker room."

She had been and that thought made her cheeks flush.  " _Sam!"_

He laughed even more.  "I did it on purpose.  I thought you were beautiful."

She shook her head.  "You were so angry at me.  You were kind of sexy when you were angry."

He chewed on the inside of his cheek.  "You were pretty sexy standing up to me."

They kissed for a few minutes and his stomach growled again.  Andy pushed back.  "Dinner then dessert."

He swatted her butt as he walked back to the other side.  "You know I don't like to follow the rules.  We should  _definitely_ have dessert first."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  "We have plenty of time."

After dinner they took a walk.  Sam had to admit he could get used to the outdoor stuff, especially if she was there.  When they got back to the cabin she smiled.  "What are you up to McNally?"

She was practically bouncing.  "You trust me?"  He nodded.  "You feel adventurous?"  He gave her a skeptical look but nodded.  "Wait right here."

He watched her disappear into the bedroom and listened as she moved around.  He was really surprised when she appeared in the doorway dragging the mattress from the bed.  He helped her drag to in front of the fireplace.  She went back to the bedroom and came back with the blankets and pillows.

He couldn't help but laugh.  "What are you doing?"

She smiled and shrugged.  "Our own kind of camping?"

This woman surprised him every second of every day.  "Why not."

She built the fire up a little more and they cuddled up.  It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam surprised Andy when he said he wanted to stay at the cabin for a few days.  "You don't like the outdoors."

He ran his fingers through her hair.  "That’s true but I could get used to it if you're here."

She lifted her head so she was looking up at him.  "Smooth."

He laughed.  "What?  I'm serious."

She pulled him down for a kiss then resumed her position of her head in his lap.  "It is pretty nice up here."  He hummed in agreement.  "When were you going to head to St. Catharines?"

He continued to play with her hair.  "I thought  _we_  could stay here for another week and then head down there.  It's a little over five hours.  If we leave early enough we can get through the traffic."  He could feel her tense up.  "What's wrong?"

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him.  "Are you sure you're ready for this?  I mean..."

He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.  "Yes.  Definitely ready.  I want the two most important women in my life to know each other."

She sat up and crawled into his lap; kissing him softly she whispered.  _"Ok."_

Later that week Sam turned his phone on and called Sarah.  She answered on the third ring.  "What's wrong?"

He chuckled.  "Hello to you too Sis and everything is ok."

She sighed and smiled.  "I can't take much more of these jobs little brother."

He looked over at Andy and smiled.  "How would you like some company?"

She practically squealed.  "Yes!  When?"

Andy loved the genuine smile he carried when he talked to Sarah.  He rolled his eyes.  "Next Friday."  They talked for a few more minutes and before he hung up he said.  "Oh and by the way.  I'm bringing my rookie."  He hung up and turned his phone off before she could call back.

He looked over to find Andy smirking at him.  " _Your_ rookie?"

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  "I don't really know what to call you."

She smiled as she walked back over to him.  "I know what you mean.  Pretty sure boyfriend doesn't cover it."

He nodded in agreement as he pulled her into his lap.  "And calling you  _my rookie_ definitely doesn't cover it."

She ran her fingers through his hair.  "How about we just stick with partners?"

He hummed in agreement as she kissed along his jawline.  "Partners works."

The rest of their week was spent by the raging fire Andy kept going.  She couldn't have asked for a more romantic time away with Sam and neither wanted to leave when it was time.

She pouted a little as they put the bed back together.  "I think I'm a little spoiled."

He chuckled.  "Me too.  I've kind of liked being normal together."  He eyed her carefully. He had turned his phone back on to find a few messages from Sarah using some very colorful language about the bomb he dropped on her.  He just laughed and erased them.  There were also a few messages from the guys wanting to know how he was.  Frank left a few letting him know he had made a decision for Andy and that she probably wouldn't like it.  He'd been trying to figure out exactly how to approach it.  "I had a few messages from Frank."

She smiled as she finished making the bed.  "He begging you to come back to work?"

He walked over and wrapped an arm around her as he pulled down on the bed.  "Not exactly."  She raised an eyebrow.  "You're not going to be happy."

She frowned and said.  "Ok.  What is it?"

He sighed.  "It's a good thing.  Ok?"  She nodded hesitantly.  "He didn't process your resignation.  He told the brass what lengths you were willing to go.  So, they agreed to a two month suspension."

He could see her drift off.  Andy didn't know what to think about the news.  She had been ready to walk away from her job for him.  She was a little upset that Frank made the decision for her.  She was also kind of glad because she loved being a cop.

She finally looked up at Sam.  "I don't know how to feel."

He cupped her face.  "Wanna know how I feel?"  She nodded.  "I'm beyond happy.  I can't imagine doing this job without you.  So I think it's great that Frank went to bat for you."  She shrugged a little.  "Do you think it changes how I feel about what you did for me?"  She nodded slightly.  He kissed her softly.  "No way.  Andy, besides my sister and Noelle you are the only woman that has ever stood up for me like that.  I don't care what they think.  What you did, giving up what you love means more than I could ever express."

She practically pounced on him.  "I would do it again."  She stared at him for a few minutes.  "What do you think I should do?"

He flipped them over.  "Come back to work with me."  He could see she was still hesitant.  "What happened to me was not your fault.  Frank wants and needs you back.  Everyone does."  He agreed to give her some time to think about it.  They made it to Sarah's in record time.  Andy was nervous when they pulled up to her house.  It was a cute little cottage in a fairly isolated area on a lake.  It was one of the most beautiful places Andy had ever seen.

Sam smiled and squeezed her hand.  "They're going to love you.  Just remember her husband's name is Hank and their son is Markus."

Sarah and Hank were unable to have children of their own.  After growing up in foster care Sarah wanted to be a foster parent and Hank would do anything to make her happy.  That was what brought Markus to them.  He was 14, had been with them since he was 10 when his mother overdosed.

Andy nodded and smiled back.  "I'm nervous but excited."

He climbed out and walked around to her side.  "Me too."  After helping her out and grabbing their bags he wrapped an arm around her and they walked towards the house.

The door opened and a short woman with dark brown hair stepped out.  "Hey little brother!"

They climbed the steps and he let go of Andy long enough to hug his sister.  "Sis, this is Andy McNally.  Andy this is my sister, Sarah Mitchell."

Sarah surprised Andy when she wrapped her in a hug.  "Very nice to finally meet you"

Andy hugged back.  "Nice to finally meet you too."

The women pulled back and smiled.  "Come on in and meet the rest of the gang."

She was surprised to find Markus in the kitchen with Hank cooking.  They were talking sports.  Sam nudged the young boy.  "You gonna say hey to your favorite uncle?"

Markus laughed and turned around.  "You're my  _only_  uncle Sammy."  He practically tackled Sam and hugged him tight.  "Who's the pretty woman?"

Sam chuckled and ruffled his hair.  "This is my partner, Andy McNally.  Andy, this is my nephew Markus and that..."  He pointed to Hank.  "..is my brother-in-law Hank."

Andy shook hands with both men.  Markus grinned as he said.  "I see why you let her tackle you Uncle Sammy."

Sarah gasped and smacked him in the back of the head. "I am so sorry. Markus David Mitchell!"

Andy blushed and Sam laughed.  "Best tackle ever buddy."

The guys finished making lunch and they sat outside while they ate.  Later that day Sarah cornered him and they told her a PG version of why they weren't working.  Sam didn't want her to worry any more than she already did.

She smiled as she watched him watch Andy play basketball with Markus.  "I've never seen you this happy Sammy."

He looked over.  "That's because I've never  _been_ this happy."

A carefree Sam was something she was not used to seeing.  "She loves you, you know?"

He nodded and winked at Andy.  "And I love her too."

Sarah gasped and covered her mouth.  "Sammy?"

He knew that would surprise her.  "She's saved my life more than once.  Put her  _own_  life in jeopardy when she did it.  She gave up her badge for me Sis."  He shook his head.  "I told her I don't want to wake up one day and realize no one knows me.  She's changed me Sarah."  He searched for the right thing to say.  He looked at his sister.  "I can't imagine my life without her in it.  I don't  _want_  to imagine it.  I would give up being a cop to be with her."

Sarah wiped the tears away.  "Oh!  Sammy!  I'm so happy for you."  She looked between them.  "What about going under?"

He shook his head.   _"If_ I ever did and that's an elephant sized  _if_  I wouldn't go without her or her being ok with it.  This last job was it for me as far as I'm concerned."

She never thought she'd see the day he'd say that.  As far as she was concerned Andy McNally could burn Toronto to the ground if she could keep her little brother out of UC.  Sam had told her about her two month suspension and how they were spending it.  She decided to throw a party for them and invite all of their friends.  By the end of the week she had R.S.V.P.'s from all of them.

Andy learned an interesting fact about Sam.  When he was a teenager he taught himself to play a guitar.  "I'm a little rusty but I think I could play something."

The morning of the party she told them everyone was coming.  By lunchtime everyone was there.  Andy pulled Frank aside when she got a chance.  "I just want to thank you for what you did for me sir."

He flashed his own set of dimples.  "Andy, I think you've earned the right to call me Frank.  Especially out here and I couldn't let one of the best coppers I've ever seen get away."

She hugged him.  “I'd do again."

He knew she would.  "Well, we're not ever going to have to worry about that."

Later in the day Sarah talked Sam into playing.  "I'll play with you."

Everyone gathered inside around her piano as Sam tuned up his old guitar.  "Ok clowns.  It's been a  _really_  long time since I've done this.  I better not see a _ny_  pictures or videos going around the barn."  Everyone grumbled but finally agreed.  "Here goes."

He whispered to Sarah what he wanted to play.  He locked eyes with Andy and began to sing  ** _My Best Friend_** by Tim McGraw.

His friends knew he could play and sing but it had been years since they’d heard him.  What they hadn't expected was the song.  Sure they all knew something was there they just hadn't expected Sam to basically bare his soul in front of everyone.  They all knew better than to say something though.

Leave it to Dov, when Sam was finished he reached for Andy's hand and pulled her to him.  He kissed her without hesitation and Dov said.  "Rock and roll McNally."

Everyone busted out laughing as Oliver smacked him in the back of the head.  They moved back outside and enjoyed the rest of the day.  Sarah had planned on lunch and dinner if everyone would stay.  They even played a few games of touch football.

Every time Andy got the ball Sam would tackle her.  _"Sam!"_  She huffed.  "It's supposed to be  _touch_!"

He flashed his dimples.  "You know I don't like rules sweetheart."  He got really close and whispered.  "Besides, I know for a fact you like it."

She gasped and swatted him.  "I. Do.  Not."  She couldn't hide the blush or the smile.

He chuckled.  "Really?  And that's why you're turning so red."  He  _Mmm Hmm'd_  as he stole a kiss.  "Tell yourself whatever you have to."

She pushed him away and glared.  "Get ready Swarek."

He bit the inside of his cheek trying not to laugh at her.  "Bring it on McNally."

The next time Sam got the ball Andy tackled him like the day they met.  After the game they ate dinner.  Sam and Andy stayed on the deck after their friends left and Sarah and her family went inside.  They sat in the swing and rocked back and forth.

Sam played with her hair as he thought about how much everything had changed for him since they met.  "Hey.  Did you ever get that apartment?"

Andy had gotten so wrapped up in everything with the Brennan case that she never made the signing.  "Not yet.  Hopefully they'll still have a place when we, when  ** _I_**  get back."

He nodded, thinking.  "You could move in with me."  She looked up, surprised.  "I mean if you want, if you don't think it's too soon."

She had been curled against him, head resting on his shoulder.  She pulled back and turned in the seat.  "Sam, you're the one that would be giving up a lot.  In the time frame of our relationship it would make sense but for you, someone who is used to doing whatever he wants whenever he wants.  It might be...well you should be sure.  I mean, you don't even like for anyone to drive your truck."

He caressed he cheek.  "I let you drive it, twice."

She shook her head and laughed.  "The fact that you can remember that speaks volumes."

He silenced her with a kiss.  "You're right but I know what I want.  I know I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night.  I know I want to fight over what juice or ice cream we get.  I want _you_ Andy; bed head, cover hog and all.  I've waited two years and I can wait longer if that's what  _you_  need.  Ok?"

She nodded and curled back up to him.  "Traci and Jerry will be happy to get, the love shack back."

Sam chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.  "Anything to make them happy."

They stayed outside for a while just enjoying themselves.  Andy finally tugged on his hand.  "Let's go to bed."  She led them back to their room.  He stood behind her in the bathroom as they got ready.  He smiled as she watched him in the mirror.  "You really mean it?"  He nodded.  Her smile lit up the room.  "You're going to get tired of me."

He wrapped his arms around her.  "There's always Girls night and poker night but don't get your hopes up on me getting tired of you."

The rest of their visit was low key.  Sarah and Hank announced they were adopting Markus so they all went out to celebrate that.  They went back to the cabin until the week they were to start back to work.  They packed up Andy's things from her storage building and took the stuff to his place.  They hadn't really worked out what was going to go where so they put everything in his basement and garage until they could figure it out.

Two months after they returned there was a joint sting with 27 Division.  There had been an issue with a guy roughing up hookers in both areas.  Andy and Traci were loaned out to 27 because they would be fresh faces.  Oliver and Chris volunteered to go with them as familiar backup.  Sam and Dov were the backup for the women from 27.

They picked a neutral location to have the briefing.  A detective from the spin team was running the sting.  Andy stood next to Sam as Detective Greg Watts went over the plan.  Oliver, Chris, and a senior officer from 27 were going to be stationed in an abandoned hotel office across the street from where Andy and Traci were standing.  There was a plain clothes officer playing a bum stationed 20 feet from them and they wore ear pieces to communicate.

Andy had learned her lesson from the sting they did when they were rookies.  She dressed down, ripped jeans, tattered hoodie, skimpy shirt.  Sam had been a big fan of the skimpy shirt.

The night was going pretty well, they were racking up on John's.  A black truck pulled up to Andy.  The guy looked her over.  "Haven't seen you around here before."

Andy shrugged, acting as nonchalant as possible.  "Just got into town."

He motioned for her to come closer so she stepped up to the window and rested her hand on the window frame.  "Reach in."

She shook her head.  "Not giving out freebies."

He looked around.  "Alright.  Let's talk then."  Andy started rattling off prices for different things.  She made the mistake of stepping too close to his truck and the guy grabbed her by the throat.  "Get in."

She knew better than to try to fight him.  "Let go of me!"

He squeezed harder.  "I said, get in."

Andy punched him in the face and he pulled a gun on her, hitting her with the butt of it.  She stumbled backwards as he got out of his truck and all hell broke loose.  The truck was immediately surrounded by plain clothes officers screaming.  "Police!  Drop your weapon now and get on your knees!"

The guy dropped the gun and slowly knelt down.  Everyone moved in closer and the guy was quickly cuffed.

Oliver knelt next to Andy.  "You ok McNally?"  She nodded and winced when he touched her cheek.  "We should get a medic to look at this."

Greg cursed when he saw the face of the man.  "Fuck."

Oliver looked over.  "What?"

Greg nodded towards the truck.  "He's a cop from 27."

Oliver winced, that was bad.  "Sorry buddy."  He helped Andy up. "You sure you're ok?"

Her face and neck hurt but it could've been worse.  She sighed and nodded.  "Yeah."  Then the thought of Sam seeing her hit her.  "He's going to be so pissed."

Oliver nodded, as he looked her over.  "Come on."  He led her over to the ambulance and reluctantly called Sam.

He smiled when he saw his best friend's number.  "Calling to brag about all the john's you guys have?"

Oliver sighed and shook his head.  "Not exactly.  We had a little problem over here Sammy."

His smiled disappeared as he listened.  "Is she ok?"

He closed his eyes as he said.  "A little bruised but nothing that won't go away in a few days."

Sam growled as he said.  "I'm on my way."  He was in a cruiser and at their location in ten minutes.  He jumped out and immediately made his way to Andy.

She knew the moment he walked up, even with all of the craziness around them.  She couldn't look up at him though, couldn't let him see that she had gotten in trouble once again.

He squatted in front of her and cupped her face.  "Andy, sweetheart?"

She looked up at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.  "I screwed up again."

He shook his head as he looked her over; the gun spilt her cheek right under her eye and fingerprint bruises on her neck were starting to show already.  "This is not your fault."  He looked her in the eye, giving her the  _do you understand me look._ "Ok?"  She finally nodded and he pulled her into his arms.

Oliver came back over.  "She's a tough one brother."  Sam pulled back and looked up at his best friend.  "She broke his nose."

He wanted to be proud but he was too furious.  "Where the hell was her cover?"

Oliver knew it was no excuse.  "We didn't know anything was wrong until it was too late."

Sam gritted his teeth and looked around.  "Where is he?"

He knew that was coming.  "On his way to 15.  He's a cop Sammy and they're pretty sure he's the one that's been roughing up the working girls."

He felt sick to know a fellow officer had been the one doing this.  "She's been cleared to go right?"

Andy squeezed his hand.  "I'm ok.  I just want to go home."

Sam kissed her hand.  "We have to go back to the station so you can give your statement, if you're ready.  Then I'll take you home."

She let him lead her to his cruiser; Oliver drove them back.  He knew he was going to have to keep an eye on Sam once they got to the station.  They made sure to get pictures of her injuries before she gave her statement.  Sam stood on the other side of the window as she went through everything with Jerry.  When he knew they were close to wrapping up he walked out and headed towards Booking.

Frank and Oliver were in Booking when he walked in.  Frank knew this was going to happen.  "Sam, go back to Andy."

He stood by the desk trying to get a look at the bastard that had put his hands on Andy.  "What's going to happen and why is he here?"

Detective Watts came out of the cells.  "He's going to go through a line up where I'm sure we'll get a positive ID.  He's here so that there's no question about whether this was all by the books.  Barber is going to run everything.  I've known Jack Mason for 5 years.  I just can't believe it."

Sam knew the name.  The door to Booking opened and everyone stopped talking when they saw Andy.  "Sam?"  He turned and smiled softly.  "Can we go please?"

He wrapped an arm around her.  "Of course sweetheart."  She had both of their bags and he took them.

Frank squeezed her shoulder.  "Take a day or two Andy, ok?"

She nodded and they went home.  Sam dropped the bags by the door.  "How about a shower?"  She nodded and he walked them back to the bedroom.  He turned on the shower while she undressed.

He kissed her cheek and started to walk away.  "Stay?  Please?"

He didn't need to be asked twice.  He stripped down and they climbed in together.  He was quiet as he lathered up her hair.  He let out a long sigh.  "How are you feeling?"

She knew it was killing him.  She could feel the anger rolling off of him.  "I hurt but I'll be ok."  Once he rinsed the soap out of her hair she turned and wrapped her arms around him.  "Thank you."

He held her tight.  "For what sweetheart?"

She kissed along his chest up to his neck.  "For everything."  She trailed her kisses across his jawline to his lips and whispered.   _"I know how hard it was for you to walk away."_

He nodded as he kissed her back.  "I would've killed him."  He ran his fingertips very lightly over her cheek and down her neck.  "It makes me sick that he hurt you."

She cupped his face.  "What he did to me was minor Sam compared to what he's been doing to the other women.  He's never going to hurt another woman again and I'm ok with taking one for them."

He closed his eyes as she talked, the image of her assault playing through his mind even though he wasn't there.  _"I can't agree with you.  I'm sorry."_ His voice was barely over a whisper.

She brushed her lips across his.  "I don't expect you to babe.  But I  _am_ ok."

He opened his eyes.  "You're too stubborn and tough for your own good."  He smiled softly and kissed her.  "But I love you because of that and I would never change you."

His soft tentative kisses turned deeper and passionate.  They made love in the shower and then again in bed.  A while later Andy's stomach rumbled and they realized they never had dinner.  Sam scrounged up some stuff from the fridge and they ate in bed.  Andy giggled when he came back later with a tub of ice cream.  She put up a fight on trying the pistachio but once she did she loved it.  They spent their time off doing more work on the house.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been living together for six months and things were going great.  Neither of course knew their lives were about to come crashing down.  It started when she got the surprise of her life at a domestic disturbance call.  Her mother was the responding child services worker.  It took her a few weeks to figure out how she felt about it and then she slowly started spending time with her.  Sam was cautious but tried to be as supportive as possible even though Claire didn't seem to like him.

They responded to a silent alarm where they busted up a rave and found a guy that had been stabbed.  Oliver's daughter was caught up in it and they tried to get her out without him seeing.  It probably would've gone easier if she hadn't assaulted Gail as she tried to get away.

Oliver laughed when he heard about it.  "I  _gotta_  see the girl that kicked Gail Peck's ass."

Sam knew he was going to catch hell if he got caught but it was Andy's pleas that had him risking it.  Oliver was furious when he found out it was Izzy that assaulted Gail.  More trouble came when they realized Izzy was dating the guy that had stabbed the victim and she disappeared.  Hours later Sam and Andy found their friend standing over the guy with a gun in his face.  As reluctant as she was she agreed to back Oliver if he pulled the trigger.  Thankfully Izzy intervened and made her dad see sense.

As if all of this wasn't enough the real tragedy was around the corner.  There were two missing women and Gail looked similar to them.  The one thing the women had in common was they used the same dating service.  They also possibly had a date with the same guy before they disappeared.  They set up a sting with Gail as bait. Since they couldn't set up mics in the bar they had to rely on Sam, Andy, and Nick.  Nick Collins was the newest rookie addition and apparently had a past with Gail.

They ended up arresting the guy but found out he wasn't the one they were looking for.  Andy and Gail stayed behind at the hotel to wrap things up.  Once they were done Andy sent Gail home in a cab.  She text Sam that she was ready and waited for a little bit.  When he wouldn't answer his phone after the third unanswered call she decided to walk to Gail's.  Sam had forgotten to turn his phone back on after the interrogation. He tried Andy several times and when he couldn’t get her he head back to the hotel.  He saw her walking towards Gail's place so he pulled over and honked.

Andy was relieved when she turned around and it was him.  He leaned over and opened the door for her.  They discussed going back to their place but she didn't want to leave Gail alone after the day they'd had so he dropped her off there.

Sam kissed her goodnight.  "Love you.  Call me if you can't sleep."

She kissed him back.  "I will.  Love you too."

He watched her walk in before he pulled away.  Later he would hate himself for not walking her upstairs.  Andy knocked on her door.  She waited a minute before letting herself in.  "Hope you're decent Peck."

She heard the whimper too late and was grabbed from behind.  She tried her best to fight him off but he was taller and stronger.  He gagged her, bound her hands behind her back, dragged her across the room and threw her down beside Gail.  Gail was beaten pretty badly and was also bound and gagged.  There was nothing she could do to keep him off her.  She kicked as much as she could but it didn't deter him.  He ripped her panties off and she was thankful, if that was even possible, that he knocked her out  _before_  he assaulted her.

Sam tossed and turned all night.  He never thought he'd miss sleeping next to someone.  She never called so she must have slept ok.  He finally gave up and got up around 4:00.  He went for a run then came back to get ready for work.  He still hadn't heard from her but it was still pretty early.  He headed out to work stopping to get her favorite coffee and muffin to surprise her with.

She hadn't been late since they moved in together and Peck was never late.  He was starting to worry when Parade started and neither of them had shown up.  He elbowed Traci and whispered.  " _You heard from Andy or Peck this morning?"_

Traci shook her head.  "Have you called her?"

He shook his head.  "I sent her a few texts though.  It's been 30 minutes and she still hasn't answered."

That worried Traci because Andy never left a text unanswered.  "Try to call her.  I'll cover for you."

Sam ducked out the back and called Andy's cell.  Andy woke to the sound of her phone ringing beside her.  Her head was clouded and hurting like hell but she managed to answer it.  Her voice croaked.  " _Hello?"_

He smiled a little.  "Morning sunshine.  You and Peck stay up drinking too much wine?"

Andy began to sob as her memory of the night before came back.  " _Sam!  Help!"_  Her voice was so tiny and it terrified him.

His heart was pounding now.  "Andy?  Sweetheart, what's wrong?"  Everyone was filing out of Parade and their friends stood around as he talked to her.  "Are you still at Peck's?"

She looked around.  "He took her Sam.  He hurt me and...and he took..."  She passed out.

Sam was running for the Sally Port with their friends close behind.  Frank had never seen him look so scared.  "What's wrong?"

"Something has happened to Andy and Gail."  He jumped into the cruiser he’d grabbed keys for.  Frank, Oliver, and Nick joined him.  Frank called for backup as they drove to Gail’s.

There was a mass exit of the parking lot.  Every cruiser was lights and sirens as it headed to Gail's apartment.  Frank called for ambulances and CSU.  Sam busted the door in and Nick and Oliver cleared the apartment as he went to Andy.

She was lying in the middle of the living room; clothes ripped off, bloody and beaten.  Sam took her in his arms.  "No one comes in here!  No one Oliver!"

Sam tried to cover her up but Oliver stopped him.  "Sammy, the medics have to look at her and then she has to be processed."

He finally agreed to allow Caroline and one of the female CSU techs in along with Traci and Noelle.  When Andy finally regained consciousness she was hysterical.  She kept whimpering about a man taking Gail.  Sam begged Caroline to sedate her.  Once they got Andy out CSU tore Gail's apartment to pieces.  Frank stayed behind with Jerry until Callaghan showed up.  Traci and Noelle gave the ambulance an escort.

Sam's heart broke as he watched them work on her.  He'd been a cop long enough to know what had happened to her and he hated himself for leaving them.  He should've walked her up.  They made it to the hospital in record time and he jumped out to help get her out.  A team was already waiting on them.

Noelle followed along beside her as they rushed her in.  "We're going to umm..."  She looked warily at Sam as she said to the doctor.  "We're going to need a rape kit."

Sam held her hand tight and talked to her.  "Andy, I'm so sorry I left you.  You're going to be ok.  I'm never going to leave you again.  I promise."  He kissed her forehead.  "I love you so much."

Someone put their hand on his chest.  He hadn't seen or heard anything since they wheeled her in.  He looked up to see Monica.  Her heart broke at the devastation on Sam's face.  "Sammy, I promise I'll take care of her."

It took Noelle and Traci holding him back.  He stood at the door and watched long after she disappeared.  Frank soon joined them, with no new news on where Gail was.  Jerry and Luke were leading the rest of the division in the hunt for her.  They couldn't track her by her phone because it had been left at her apartment.

It seemed like hours had passed before Monica and another woman appeared.  The doctor had asked Monica to come with her since she obviously knew Andy and the officer that came in with her.

She introduced herself.  "I'm Dr. Lyons.  You're officer Swarek?"  Sam nodded.  This was always the hardest part.  "Officer McNally is stable.  She suffered a blow to the back of her head."  Sam thought he had prepared himself for whatever news would come but when the doctor said the next words.  "We did a sexual assault kit.  I'm very sorry."  She didn't have to say anything else.

In all the time Monica had known Sam she'd never seen him like this.  She wasn't even sure that he even knew he was crying.  "Can I please see her?"

The doctor nodded.  "Of course.  We still have her sedated."  He took Traci by the arm and she followed.  "She's going to be in some pain and we want her to rest as much as possible."

He nodded as he followed along.  It really was the best thing for her but Gail was missing and as much as it killed him they needed her awake.  "Doc, we have another officer missing.  We need to see if Officer...if Andy can tell us anything."

She had already been processed by IDENT and her clothes were taken to the lab.  Sam sat beside her and took her hand in his.   _"God Andy!"_  He brushed some hair away from her face.   _"I'm so sorry.  I should've_   _walked you up.  I should've been there."_  Traci had never heard someone so broken.  She put her hand on his shoulder for support.   _"I swear to God we will find the guy that did this."_

There was nothing Traci could do and she knew Sam needed time.  She walked back out to Noelle and they waited.  The doctor slowly eased up on Andy's sedation.  A few hours passed before she woke up.  Sam wouldn't leave her side the entire time.  Jerry came by to see if she was ready to give her statement.  They had a few leads and Callaghan was working those.

Andy still felt confused and foggy.  She held onto Sam for dear life.  Jerry had never imagined having to do this with someone he was so close to.  "Andy, I'm really sorry but I need to ask you a few questions."  She nodded.  "What do you remember about last night?"

She closed her eyes.  "We had the sting at the Archer.  The guy was arrested and I stayed back with Gail to take her statement.  I put her in a cab when we were done and waited for Sam.  I called him a few times and when he didn't answer I started walking to Gail's.  I didn't get very far though because he showed up and picked me up.  We talked about it and I decided to stay with Gail so Sam dropped me off."  She squeezed Sam's hand.  "He waited until I walked inside.  I went up to her apartment and knocked.  When she didn't answer I let myself in.  I should've been more alert, more aware.  I didn't know anything was wrong until I closed the door.  I heard her whimper before he grabbed me from behind.  He's tall, maybe a little taller than Sam."  Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she shook her head.

Sam didn't know what to do.  He had been so young when Sarah had been hurt.  He looked to Jerry.  "Does she have to do this now?"

Jerry felt for both of them.  "I'm sorry but...yes."

Andy took a deep breath and opened her eyes.  "Sam."  He looked back at her and she tried to smile for him.  "I need...something...I'm hungry.  Could you maybe go get something?"

He knew what she was trying to do.  "Andy, I don't want to leave you.  I know what..."

She shook her head and he stopped talking.  "Just because you  _know_  what happened doesn't mean you need to know the details.  I love you Sam but I need you to do this for me.  Please?"

Unfortunately he could never deny her anything.  Sam kissed her hand and stood up.  She reached for him and he leaned over and hugged her.  She held onto him for a few seconds then kissed his cheek before she let him go.  Traci stayed behind and Noelle led Sam out.  Jerry brought in a sketch artist and Andy was able to give a good description of the guy.  She gave him every detail she could remember up until when he knocked her out.

When they stepped out into the hall Sam just stood there.  "I don't know what to do."  He looked pleadingly at Noelle.  "Tell me what to do."

Lost was not a look she was used to seeing from Sam Swarek.  "We get her food.  You too because I doubt you've eaten and then..."  She shrugged.  “We wait.  Jerry will call when they’re finished.”

He shook his head and growled.  _"I can't think about food when the woman I love, that I should've protected is in there telling our best friend what that monster did to her."_

Noelle stepped up to him and cupped his face.  "Sammy, you have to keep it together for Andy.  You have to take care of yourself.  Ok?"  He nodded once.  "We're going to go across the street and get some food."  She led him to a little cafe and they got sandwiches and coffee.  She knew pretty early on there was something between them and she had never seen Sam so happy.  "You should call Sarah."

They had never really talked about what had happened but he knew she had guessed.  "Yeah.  Ok."  She waited for the food while he called her.  Sarah promised to be there as soon as she could.  "Square, give us a few days.  I'll umm...I'll bring her up to see you guys once this is over.  One of her best friend's is missing and I know how stubborn she is.  We need to be here."

She knew there was no point in arguing.  "Tell her I love her,  _we_  love her and I'm here if she needs to talk."

They finally made it back to the hospital.  Jerry was gone but Traci was still with her.  She hugged Andy and walked back out with Noelle.  Sam stood by her bed and she could see he was as lost as she felt.

She patted the bed and he slowly walked over.  She was doing her best to keep it together, to stay strong for Sam.  It was all lost when he looked up and she saw the tears in his eyes.  "You don't have to stay Sam.  I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave."

He sat down beside her and took her hand.  "I swear Andy; I will never leave you again.  If I had just come up.”  He pressed his head against her hands and cried.  “I’m so sorry.  I should’ve protected you.”

“Sam.  Look at me.”  She squeezed his hand and he looked up.  "It's not your fault.  Hell, I know it's not even really my fault.  I just..."  Her voice cracked when she said.   _"Gail."_   She shook her head.  “He took her because I couldn’t fight him off.”

He joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.  "Shh."  He ran his hands up and down her back to try and soothe her.  "If you had fought more he could’ve killed you."  He couldn't dare tell her that it would be ok, that they would find Gail unharmed because that would be a lie.  All he could do was be there for her and tell her that he loved her.

Andy had never felt safer than she did in Sam's arms.  She knew what had happened to her and was thankful that she didn't remember.  She wasn't fooling herself though because she knew there were going to be nightmares.

Jerry and Luke worked double time with Andy's sketch.  From the hotel surveillance they were able to identify him as a cab driver, Ross Perick.  They rallied ETF and hit his house.  He put up a fight and was killed.  They found Gail in his basement.  He'd barely had her for 24 hours but so much damage was done.  He had used a scalpel; leaving one to four inch cuts all over her body.  Her forehead was split open where he had hit her with her door when he forced his way in.  She had been heavily sedated and he had her on a ventilator which wasn't good.  She was stabilized and rushed to the hospital.

When Sam saw the message from Jerry he sighed with relief.  Andy looked up.  "Gail?" He nodded.  "Is she ok?"

He took her hand.  "She's on her way here.  They're going to take care of her."  She shook her head and her eyes welled up.  "Andy, we  _have_  to believe she's going to be ok."

She nodded and put her free hand on his cheek.  His eyes closed and he took a deep breath.  "I know you want to know what happened."  He nodded once.  "Open your eyes Sammy."  He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand before he opened them.  "They gave me a Morning After pill in case."  She felt him shudder.  "I know what happened to me but I wasn't conscious.  He knocked me out before he..."  She took a deep breath this time.  "I fought like crazy Sam.  I tried."  Tears were rolling down  _both_  of their cheeks.

He leaned his forehead against hers.  "Always said you had a Lion's Heart."  He cupped her face.  "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

She stopped him with a kiss.  "You could've been hurt or worse."  He opened his mouth to speak.  "No Sam, we don't know if it would've changed anything and we can't change that now.  Ok?"  He nodded.  "We're going to be ok."

He pulled back and caressed her cheek.  "I love you Andy.  I'll do anything you need me to do."

She smiled softly.  "Never thought otherwise."  She moved over.  "Will you lay with me?"

He toed off his shoes.  "Anything for you.  Anything you need."  He moved up next to her and lay down.  She let him get comfortable then curled up to him.  He wasn't surprised when she fell asleep within minutes.

Everyone stopped by to see her and quietly got their update from Sam.  Oliver, Jerry and Traci stopped in to let him know how Gail was.  Traci was a mess having  _both_  of her best friends in the hospital.

She held Andy's hand as Jerry talked.  "She's got swelling on the brain.  That's what they're the most concerned about.  They're going to wait as long as they can to do any surgery.  She's in bad shape Sammy."  Gail was being kept in an induced coma to help her body heal.

He was so torn; happy that it wasn't Andy but angry as hell that it was someone they both knew and cared about.  "I'll take Andy to see her tomorrow.  They want to keep her for a couple of days because of the sedative and because she was out so long."

Oliver wasn't taking any of it well.  Besides them being his rookies, he'd formed a great bond with Andy.  Loved her like a daughter.  "Jesus Christ!"  He was pacing.  "How is she handling things?"

He shrugged and she whimpered a little.  "Shh!"  He ran his hand up and down her arm and she curled in closer.  "She's ok I guess.  She...He knocked her out before...so she doesn't remember that."

Oliver sighed and nodded.  "Thank god for that."

Sam was thankful too.  He knew she was going to have nightmares but at least they wouldn't be about that.  He had seen firsthand with Sarah what that can do to someone.  Their friends left after an hour with promises to bring both of them food and clothes the next day.  Jerry took Sam's duty belt back to the station.  Andy woke up in the middle of the night screaming and fighting against him.  Sam held her tight.  "Shh!  You're safe Andy. It's Sam and you're safe."

She collapsed into him sobbing.  "I'm sorry.  All I could see was him; feel him holding me down before I blacked out."

He kissed the top of her head.  "You don't have to be sorry sweetheart.  It's ok.  And just remember he is dead and he will never hurt you or anyone else ever again.  I promise."  As much as he loved the justice system he was never more thankful for Suicide by Cop.  Ross Perick was the perfect candidate.

Andy curled in closer to him.  "I want to see Gail."

He knew that was coming.  He ran his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her.  "You have my word that I'll take you to see her first thing in the morning."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.  "Thank you Sam."

She fell back asleep pretty quickly.  Sam kept his word and took her to see Gail after her doctor visited.  He was anticipating it going badly because Gail looked rough.  Andy cried the whole time and apologized.  She was so upset that he let her nurse give her a mild sedative when they got back to her room.  Two days later they sent her home.


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed and although Andy was still having nightmares they were becoming less frequent.  Gail was brought out of the induced coma after a week and the doctors were more hopeful than they were the day she came in.  The swelling had gone down and her body was healing well.  After two months off Andy felt like she was ready to go back to work even if it was just desk duty.

Sam had offered to work it with her.  "You've been great Sam but I need to do this on my own."  She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight.  "I love you."

He held her close and buried his face in her hair.  "I love you too and if you  _do_ need me, I'm a phone call away.  Ok?"  He felt her nod.  He kissed her temple and they walked into Parade.  Everyone cheered her return and the smile he loved so much returned for the first time since before everything happened.

Two months and twice weekly shrink sessions later Andy was back to full duty.  It was also their year anniversary so Sam wanted to do something extra special for her.  He made reservations at 360 and although Sam wasn't a fan of heights the Edge Walk was something Andy had always wanted to do so he booked it too.

She didn't know exactly what he was up to but she could tell something was going on.  He had been amazing the last few months so she wanted to do something nice for him for their anniversary.  She found a really amazing watch; thick brown leather band and a face where you could see the inside of the clock.  The company somehow also worked a compass into it too.  The band reminded her of the leather bracelet he was wearing the first day they met.  On the inside of the band she had them stamp;  ** _For When You Don't Have Your Girl Guide._** She also bought him a leather jacket; vintage 1970's.  He had shown her a picture of one, something he had wanted as a teenager but couldn't afford it.

Sam had requested the weekend off for both of them three weeks in advance.  Andy was excited about spending a weekend alone with him.  The morning of she woke up in his arms and smiled.  Regardless of what had happened that night it had been the best year of her life.  She tried to slip out of his arms to go make him breakfast.

Sam wrapped his arms tighter around her but kept his eyes closed.  "You forget I'm a light sleeper."

She giggled as he nuzzled her neck.  "Didn't forget babe.  Just hoping you'd think I was going to the bathroom."  He chuckled and shook his head.  She kissed him softly.  "Happy Anniversary."

He opened his eyes, looking confused.  "That's today?"  She swatted him and he laughed as he kissed her.  "Happy Anniversary sweetheart."

She glared at him.  "You're lucky you're good with your hands."

He squeezed her butt a little and she squeaked.  "You mean these hands?"

She swatted him again as he rolled over on top of her.  "I don't know what to make of this abuse McNally.  You gonna be like this for the next 50 years?"

She gasped in surprise.  "Sam!"

He smiled tenderly.  "I love you Andy.  You're it for me."

She was so overwhelmed.  Of course she knew he loved her.  He told her and showed every day.  But this was...Well, they had never really talked about the future, at least not in the _50 years or so_  sense.  "You're it for me too Sam."  She cupped his face.  "Never loved anyone like I love you."

His eyes turned dark and he ran his hands up under her shirt.  "You drive me crazy you know that?"

She sighed as his fingertips lightly grazed the underside of her breasts.  "Oh!  God Sam!"

He growled when she arched into him.  Andy loved him even more for how understanding he had been the last few months.  He had let her set the pace, let her tell him what she needed or wanted.

She dug her nails into his shoulder as he kissed and nibbled on her neck.  "You're so beautiful."

She pulled him into a hot searing kiss and whispered.  _"I need you Sam."_ She nodded at the look of concern.  "I've missed you  _so much_  and I'm ready."

He had missed her too but needing her to feel safe and ready was more important to him than anything.  He took his time, letting her know he could wait as long as she needed.  Three rounds of lovemaking and a very long shower later they decided to go out for breakfast.  After breakfast they drove around for a little while, even stopped to chat with Oliver and Nick.

Nick was happy to report that Gail’s doctors were talking about releasing her soon.  Andy was practically bouncing in her seat.  Sam smiled and squeezed her hand.  "That's great. Let's make a trip to the hospital."

When they left the guys they paid Gail a visit.  She was actually awake and started crying when she saw Andy.  Sam gave them some time alone.  He ran into Monica in the hallway.  "Hey!  How are you?"

She smiled and thought he looked much better than the last time she’d seen him.  "Doing great.  How are you and Andy?"

He smiled big.  "She's great.  We're great.  It's our first anniversary today."

She had known going in that she would probably never get from Sam what she wanted.   _No strings_   _attached_  meant exactly that with him.  She had never seen him happy like this, so at peace.  "That's great.  So what are you guys going to do?"

He looked around to make sure Andy couldn't hear.  "I'm taking her to 360 for dinner, we're doing the Edge Walk tomorrow, and I bought her diamond earrings."

She couldn't hide her surprise.  "Wow!  Never thought I’d see the day."

He kicked at the floor a little and gave her an apologetic smile.  "I'm sorry Monica.  You're a great woman.  I just...I guess I never knew what I wanted until I met her."

She smiled and nodded.  "Thanks Sam.  I'm just glad you've finally found that someone."

Andy walked out a few minutes later.  He could tell the visit had been draining.  "Why don't we go home?  Maybe take a nap?"

She wrapped an arm around him and nodded into his chest.  They walked out, arms around each other.  She was quiet the whole trip home and he was a little worried.

When they were finally home and curled up on the couch she said.  "She doesn't blame me."

He'd had a feeling that was what it was.  "Of course she doesn't babe."  He moved over so that he could see her face.  "Andy, you know that none of it was your fault."  She nodded once.  "You fought.  You tried.   _No one_  blames you."

She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.  He held her, let her cry.  She fell asleep and he snuck away to get her present.  He wanted her to wear them to dinner.  He slipped back to the sofa and ended up falling asleep too.

Andy woke up feeling better than she had in a while.  The visit with Gail helped with the guilt she had been feeling.  Sam was cuddled up behind her snoring softly.  She slipped out of his arms and went to get his present.

When she came back he was propped up.  "Where'd you go?"

She smiled big and sat down, handing him his presents.  "Happy Anniversary!"

He reached under the sofa and pulled out hers.  "Happy Anniversary sweetheart!"  They watched each other for a few seconds and he nodded.  "You first."

She wanted to argue but knew there was no point.  "Ok."  There was a box and an envelope.  She opened the envelope first.  "Sam!"  It was the certificate for the Edge Walk. "But you _hate_  heights."

He nodded and smiled.  "True but I love you."  He shrugged.  "Besides, you'll be there so I'll be fine."

She blinded him with her smile.  "What are you gonna do Swarek, hold my hand?"

He chuckled and ran his tongue across his teeth.  "Just might McNally, just might."

She kissed him.  "Thank you."

He nodded to the little box.  "Not done yet."

She shook her head as she opened the box and her jaw dropped as she looked at the ¼ karat diamond earrings.  "Sam."  She looked up to see him smiling.  "This is too much.  I can't..."  She shook her head.

He knew she was going to respond this way.  "Sweetheart, I know you don't wear much jewelry but I remember you saying that when you were 16 all of your friends were getting them and..."  He caressed her cheek.  "...well, it took a while but you have them now too."

She stared at him and then at the earrings for a few minutes before she slowly put them in.  He loved the wide eyed happy look.  She whispered.   _"I love them Sam.  Thank you so much."_   She kissed him deeply.  "You're turn."  She passed his over.

He smiled as he took the big box.  "You know you didn't have to."

She touched her earrings.  "You didn't either."

He shrugged as he opened his box.  There were surprises all around.  He pulled out the vintage leather jacket.  "My God Andy. How did you know?"  He shook his head. "I love it." He pulled her into a hard kiss.

Andy knew he would love it.  "One more."  She pointed at the little box.

He looked a little confused as he opened it.  It was one of the coolest watches he'd ever seen.  "Shit Andy."  He pulled the watch out, his fingers feeling something on the back.  He flipped it over and laughed when he read the message.  "It's really amazing."

She helped him put it on.  "You can even get it wet.  The leather is treated and the watch is water proof."

They cuddled back up and held each other contently for a while.  Their dinner reservations were for 8:00.  At 6:00 he nudged her.  "Dinner in two hours.  I'm going to take another shower.  Want to join me?"

She nodded and they walked back to their room.  "Where are we going?" She asked as she looked through her clothes.

He kissed her bare shoulder.  "Reservation is at 360."

She shook her head.  "You're doing too much Sam."

He could see the excited smile.  "But you're excited."  She nodded.  "That's all that matters to me then."

Andy twisted her hair and pinned it on top of her head.  She pulled out a black knee length dress that tied around her neck.  Sam growled when he saw how much it showed off her curves and her back.  Her bare back was almost as sexy as her long legs.

She watched as he dressed; black pants, white button-up, and a black blazer.  "You look amazing Sam."

He blushed a little as he pulled her into a hug.  "So do you. I don't know if I'm going to be able to behave myself tonight."

She kissed him hard and whispered in his ear.  _"Who said you have to?"_

He swatted her on the butt.  "Let's go beautiful."

Sam led her out to the truck and helped her in.  She practically bounced in her seat the whole way there.  "Why didn't we do the walk before dinner?"

He kissed her hand.  "Because you're supposed to wear comfortable clothes and non-slip shoes."  He flashed his dimples.  "I'm pretty sure what you're wearing doesn't quite fit in either category."

She quirked an eyebrow.  "You could always take me back and I could throw on some jeans and a t-shirt."

He scoffed and shook his head.  "And pass up a chance to see your sexy bare legs and back in that dress?  Hell no."

She giggled and squeezed his thigh.  "Just giving you a chance to change your mind."

He shook his head.  "Not gonna happen McNally."

They pulled into the lot, Sam helped her out and they walked inside.  He held her against him as they rode up the elevator, looking out over the city.  "Wow Sam!  This is...gorgeous."

He had his chin rested on her shoulder.  "Not as gorgeous as you but it's nice."

She turned in his arms and smiled.  "Smooth talker."  She nudged his jaw.  "James Bond could take a few lessons."

The elevator door opened and he led her into the restaurant.  They were shown to a nice table and Sam ordered a bottle of wine.  He smiled as he watched her look out over the city as the restaurant slowly spun.  It was the best meal either had ever had.  After dinner they took a little walk around the city before going home.  The next day they did the Edge Walk and had a great time.


	5. Chapter 5

They were riding to work one morning when Andy finally figured out what to get Sam for his birthday.  A commercial on the radio announced that  ** _Chicago_**  would be playing at Massey Hall.  "That would be a great show."

Andy hid a smile as she asked.  "You like those guys?"

Sam smiled and nodded.  "One of my favorite bands."

When they got to work she cornered Jerry and Oliver.  "I think I have the perfect idea for Sam's birthday."  Both men motioned for her to continue.  "Chicago is playing at Massey Hall in a few months and..."  Before she could finish both men broke out in big smiles and nodded.  "That settles it then.  Do you guys want to get tickets too?"

Sam talked about the show frequently and Andy knew she'd made the right choice.  He was completely surprised when she gave him the tickets.  He was even more surprised when he found out that their friends were going too.

They were standing in their bedroom getting dressed when Sam said.  "You're the best."

Andy was a little surprised and turned to him smiling.  "What brought that on?"

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her bare neck.  "Besides the fact that you are?"  She blushed a little.  "This is a really cool present.  I've actually never seen them in concert and..."  He shrugged.  "It's just perfect."

Andy wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him softly.  "Anything for you.  I love you Sam and I always want to make you happy."

He kissed her hard.  "No worries about that sweetheart."

They finished getting ready just as the taxi was pulling up.  They were meeting the others at a nearby restaurant.  After dinner they walked the few blocks to the theater.  Andy was a little surprised at how much she enjoyed the music and seeing the smile on Sam's face made it all worth it.

After one of their breaks Jason Sheff took the mic.  "Hello Toronto!"  Everyone cheered.  "We're having an amazing time here tonight.  We hope you guys are too."  Everyone cheered again.  "Great!  Right now we're going to take a minute to do a special request.  Tonight we have a few of Toronto's finest in our crowd."  More cheering.  "And it seems as though one of them has a very special question to ask someone."  Sam loved the fact that Andy had no clue what was going on.  She was looking around to see if she could see who it was.  "The happy couple is here tonight because the girlfriend gave the boyfriend tickets for his birthday.  I'd say that's a pretty amazing present."  More cheering.  Andy was catching on, she looked to Sam.  "Anyway, we're honored to help Sam Swarek out.  Where are you Sam?"  Sam raised his hand and a spotlight was turned on them.  "Welcome Sam and Andy.  Andy, I'm sure you know how much Sam loves you."  She was too shocked to hide as she nodded.  "Sam wants to know if you'll marry him Andy."

She turned and looked at Sam as he held up a beautiful diamond ring.  "What do you say McNally?"  She could only stare, mouth open in shock.  "I love you Andy.  Will you marry me?"  It took a second but she finally nodded and the place erupted.  Sam slid the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

Sheff took over again.  "This song is to Andy from Sam.  Congratulations you guys."

**_Chicago_ **

**_What Kind of Man Would I Be?_ **

Girl well it's been one of those days again  
And it seems like the harder I try  
Over and over I'm right back where I began  
But you understand  
Oh girl when nothing else in this world goes right  
Oh I just want to run to you  
You pull me through  
Oh baby who wouldn't want to have you in their life

Tell me what kind of man would I be  
Living a life without any meaning  
And I know you could surely survive without me  
But if I had to live without you  
Tell me what kind of man would I be

Times when it was pointless for me to try  
I was more than a desperate man  
What seemed like forever  
Was gone with one touch of your hand  
Oh girl if I could count all the sleepless nights  
When you were there for me  
A fool could see oh baby  
Once that I found you there was no letting go

Tell me what kind of man would I be  
Living a life without any meaning  
And I know you could surely survive without me  
But if I had to live without you  
Tell me what kind of man would I be

Tell me what kind of man would I be  
Living a life without any meaning  
And I know you could surely survive without me  
But if I had to live without you  
Tell me what kind of man would I be

What kind of man would I be  
Living a life without any meaning  
And I know you could surely survive without me  
But if I had to live without you  
Tell me what kind of man, tell me what kind of man  
Tell me what kind of man would I be  
Tell me what kind of man would I be

 

Andy couldn't believe he just did that.  "You are crazy."

He laughed and pulled her close.  "Crazy about you."

She shook her head.  "How the hell did you pull that off?"

Sam hitched his thumb over his shoulder.  "Jerry called in a favor with one of his old buddies that works here."

Andy cupped his face.  "Crazy for sure."  She kissed him softly.  "I love you."  She looked at her ring again.  "It's perfect Sam."

He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.  "I love you."

They held each other and swayed to the music.  Their friends congratulated and hugged them when the show was over.  Oliver and Jerry were more than a little surprised when Sam told them what he wanted to do.  Jerry was happy to make it happen though.  They said goodnight to their friends and caught a cab home.  Andy had Sam against the wall before he could close the door good.

Sam spun them around and had her up against the wall.  "You're so sexy when you're like this."

She practically ripped his shirt open.  "God Sam!  You're just...I just...I love you."

He growled as he picked her up.  "Love you too."  He kissed and nipped on her neck as she fought to get his pants open.  "Fuck Andy."  He shimmed her dress up and held her up with one hand while he helped her with his pants.  Within seconds he was burying himself inside her and both were moaning.  "So amazing."

Andy wrapped herself tightly around him as he thrust inside her.  It didn't take long before they were losing themselves, whispering  _I love you's_  and how amazing the other was.  She breathlessly said.  _"God I hope this never gets old."_

He held on tighter as he carried her back to their bedroom and lay her down on the bed.  "Not a chance sweetheart.  Not a chance."  They finished undressing each other and this time it was slower and sweeter.

Afterwards Andy lay with her head on his chest and played with her ring.  "You really are the best."  She rose up and kissed him languidly.  "I can't believe you did that."

He ran his fingers through her hair.  "Gotta keep you on your toes McNally."

She sighed happily and cuddled back into his side.  "No problems there."

Their engagement was announced the next day at Parade.  Frank shook his head.  "Never thought I'd see the day.  Drinks tonight at the Penny everyone."

No one missed the blonde detective making his exit.  Frank had kept them together when they came back from suspension but they suspected once this announcement was made things would change.  He let them go out since the roster was already made for the day.

Andy bumped shoulders with him when they walked out of Parade.  "Coffee or equipment?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek.  "You get the coffee.  I'll get the keys."

Andy nodded as she bounced over to the coffee station.  Oliver put Sam in a head lock as they walked to the equipment room.  "I still can't believe you asked her like that."

Jerry walked in to join them.  "Yeah Sammy, that was crazy.  I don't think those guys will forget that anytime soon.  Jesus!  You had to go do something like that.  Now when I ask Traci it's gotta be  _big."_

Andy was reliving the night before with Chris and Dov.  "You guys, it was the most romantic thing ever."

Chris hugged her.  "We're really happy for you Andy.  Who knew Swarek could be so..."

Gail piped in with.  "Mushy?"  Andy rolled her eyes.  Gail smiled a genuine smile. "I'm really happy for you guys.  You both deserve it."

They hugged and Andy said.  "I couldn't believe it either."

Luke happened to walk by.  "Jesus!  What did he do?  Sky write it?"

Dov laughed and blurted out.  "Try having the band Chicago ask her.  Rock and roll McNally."

Luke's jaw dropped and he stood staring.  He could not believe Sam Swarek asked her to marry him much less at a rock concert.  "Seriously?"

Sam and Oliver walked up.  Oliver looked at Luke funny.  "Callaghan, I thought you had blue eyes?"

Luke snapped out of it and looked at him strangely.  "What the hell are you talking about Shaw?  I  _do_ have blue eyes."

Oliver clapped him on the shoulder.  "Oh Yeah.  Sorry.  They looked green for a minute."

Everyone held back a laugh as Luke stomped off.  His parting shot was. "We'll see if he can stay away from UC long enough to actually marry her."

Sam saw Andy stiffen.  He growled as he wrapped an arm around her and led her outside.  _"Son of a bitch."_

Andy turned to him and cupped his face.  "I don't care what he says."

He smiled and caressed her cheek.  "I do love you and I'm not going anywhere."

She looked around before she rose up on her toes and kissed him.  "I know and if it does come up then we'll deal with it.  I'm not worried Sam."

He didn't care who was around.  He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.  "Let's get out there before we get in trouble."

The rest of their day was busy answering calls.  After shift they joined their friends to celebrate their engagement.  They were lying in bed a few nights later when she said.  "When do you want to do it?"

He kissed the top of her head and said.  "Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure we  _just_  did it.  Several times actually."

Andy swatted him.  "Sam Swarek!"  She huffed.  "You know what I mean."

He rolled over on top of her.  "I do and I don't care.  The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned."

She looked at him wide eyed.  "Really?"  He nodded.  She looked a little hesitant as she said.  "I really want a Christmas wedding."

He smiled big, Christmas was six months away.  "Looks like we better get to work then."

Andy practically squealed as she pulled him into a kiss.  The next day they started planning.  They picked December 28th as their day.  It was too cold to have the wedding outside so they picked the Metropolitan Hotel.  Sam asked Oliver to be his Best Man and of course Jerry and Frank were his Groomsmen.  Traci was Andy's Maid of Honor with Gail and Noelle as Bride's Maid's.  The week of the wedding was crazy busy.  They spent Christmas Eve with their families at their house.  Everyone left that evening and they had Christmas Day to themselves.

Andy felt the moment he woke up.  He tightened his hold on her and moved closer.  "Merry Christmas beautiful."

She sighed happily and rolled over.  "Merry Christmas."  They kissed languidly. "I can't believe we're getting married in three days."

He smiled and brushed some hair out of her face.  "You still have time to change your mind."

Andy rolled over on top of him.  "No way Swarek.  You're not getting rid of me that easily."

He flipped them over and kissed her hard.  "Three days."

They spent most of the day in bed, only getting up to make food.  They agreed not to get each other anything for Christmas and put all of their money into the wedding.  Their presents to each other ended up being cooking.  Sam made breakfast and she made dinner.

The night before the wedding they all met at the hotel for the rehearsal and dinner.  The guys promised to keep the bachelor party low key and small.  They were playing poker for the night in a suite at the hotel.  Andy and the ladies were going out to a club then back to the hotel.  Sam got a limo so he knew they would make it there and back safely.

Andy had her arms wrapped tightly around Sam.  "I don't want to leave you."

He kissed her cheek and squeezed her.  "I don't either sweetheart but just think what happens when we see each other tomorrow."

She giggled as she nuzzled his neck.  "You're stuck with me for life after 2:00 pm tomorrow."

He  _mmm hmm'd_ as he kissed and lightly bit her neck.  "Tomorrow you become Mrs. Andy Swarek."  He brushed his nose across hers as he whispered.  _"I don't know about you but I'm kind of looking forward to it."_

She chewed on her lip as she nodded.  "Finally get to show the world you're all mine."

He chuckled as he kissed her again.  "Sweetheart, the world knew I was yours the day you tackled me in that alley."

Her eyes sparkled when she said.  "And tried to kiss you."

He picked her up and kissed her.  "That was my favorite part.  Oh.  And the pat down."

Andy laughed.  "Mine was your strip show in the locker room."

Their trip down memory lane was interrupted by their friends.  "You've got the rest of your life to do this!  It's time to party!"

They reluctantly parted ways.  Sam had a great night playing poker with his friends but he was ready to get married.  He never thought he'd feel that way but he did.  Andy and the other ladies danced the night away before going back to the hotel.  She enjoyed being with her friends but she was ready for the wedding.  She'd never imagined getting married until Sam.  All she could do was smile when she thought about what their future held for them.

They had breakfast brought up to the room the next morning.  At 11:00 they started getting ready.  Andy was practically bouncing by the time they made their way downstairs.  At 1:50 everyone took their places.

Andy's dad hugged her tight. "You look beautiful pumpkin.  Swarek's a lucky guy."

She beamed at her father.  "I'm the lucky one dad.  Sam's amazing."

Tommy held out his arm for her to take.  "Hell of a lot better than that blonde one."  Andy giggled at her dad.

Ten minutes later they were walking down the aisle to Sam.  Andy's heart pounded in her chest as she locked eyes with him.  His dimples made an appearance as he watched her walk to him.  Tommy joined their hands.  "I'm proud to call you son Sammy.  Take care of my baby girl."

Sam shook hands with him.  "I'll do everything I can sir."  He kissed Andy's hand.  "You look stunning sweetheart."

Tears started to roll down her cheeks.  "Sam, you look so handsome."  She played with his tie.  "I'm so happy."

He leaned in to kiss her and the priest cleared his throat.  "Sorry Sam.  Not quite time for that yet."

Sam chuckled as he turned to him.  "Well let's get there then."

Everyone laughed as the priest shook his head.  Andy and Sam chose their own vows.  Ten minutes later vows were said, rings were exchanged and the priest said.  "I now pronounce you husband and wife.  Sam,  _now_  you may kiss your bride."

He took Andy in his arms.  "You don't have to tell me twice."  They kissed passionately as their friends and family cheered.

Sam didn't tell Andy that he planned a surprise detour for the beginning of their honeymoon.  They were going to spend New Year's Eve in New York City and watch the ball drop in Times Square.  He had to call in a few favors but managed to get them a room at the Double Tree.  They left the next morning for their honeymoon.  He laughed at her excitement when he told her they were staying in New York for New Years.  They never left their room but did manage to watch the ball drop and the new year come in.  The next afternoon they left for Hawaii and returned home two weeks later.


End file.
